Harry Potter and the Body Snatcher
by Izaayous
Summary: Harry's fifteen and the Dark Lord is back so strange hapenings can be expected. But when people suddenly turn cannabil and hunger for human flesh, its pretty obvious that there is more than just Voldemort at work.
1. The Beginning

 Disclaimer: All character's mentioned in the story except 'It' are the property of J.K. Rowling.

Harry Potter and the Body Snatcher, Chap. 1 

Hermione brushed a strand of her hair away from her face and pulled her heavy fur coat more tightly about her as she gazed up at the mansion in front of her. 

Two men-servants bustled out of the door to help she and the part owner of the house, Victor Krum, with their luggage.

"I hope Greece agreed with you, madam," said a rotund man with a very proper English accent as he picked up her suitcase. "Yes, Charles," beamed Hermione, "Victor and I had a wonderful time."

"I'm afraid your parents are away, sir," Charles addressed Krum "And by all indications, they shan't be around for quite some time." "Oh then, vee shall haff to do vithout them." sighed Krum. 

He offered is arm to Hermione and led her up the marble stairs.

Hundreds of miles away, Ron Weasley was hurriedly tearing open a letter he had anxiously been awaiting for weeks. He absentmindedly stroked the magnificent owl that had delivered the letter.

_Dear Ron, _

_              I'm so so sorry I haven't gotten in touch with you for some time now. The holidays have just seemed to fly by so fast! I took Victor up on his offer to visit him over the holidays. He and his parents live in this wonderful house on top of a mountain! You can see for miles and miles when you look through any window. It's simply marvellous, though it's always a bit too chilly. We're at Greece (Victor and I) at the time I'm writing this. WE shall be back at the mountain by the time you finally receive it. Anyway, I won't be able to come over to the Burrow this time. Sorry again. I'll just have to meet you at school. I'll break off here. Say "Happy Birthday" to Harry for me if he's there with you. Bye!_

- _Hermione_

_P.S._

_      Victor says hello._

_P.S. (again)_

_       Please take care of Zograf; I had to plead with Victor before he gave me permission to use him. He's his favourite owl._   

 Ron read the letter and re- read it again. He was going over it for the fifth time when he realized he was strangling the owl and it was hooting in pain.

 The commotion woke Harry, who was sleeping on the bed next to Ron. "Whatchs thee mather?" He slurred. His head cleared in time to see Ron hurling the shrieking owl out of the window. 

The bushes below caught the bird and it flapped lopsidedly away as fast as it could with one functioning wing.

"What's going on?" asked Harry again bewilderedly. In answer, Ron flung the crumpled paper at Harry and proceeded into the bathroom that had been fitted in his room.

 "I thought you and Krum had things sorted out," Harry yelled over the roar of the shower. Ron stepped out with a bright orange _Chudley Cannons_ towel wrapped around his waist. Miniature players zoomed after orange balls in it. He went over to his wardrobe.

 "That was when I thought he had finally decided to behave civilly. Hermione's just fifteen, what in her could possibly interest him?" Harry rolled his eyes upwards and said, "She's not a child, Ron, she's a big girl, and she can take care of herself."

 Ron answered as he put on a pair of jeans. "That's exactly what he wants her to believe. He's a slow but sure worker, that one. Believe me, Harry, I know these things."

 Once again Harry raised his eyes to the ceiling and grinned knowingly.

 The child's little heart burst and oozed blood as It sunk its teeth into it. It murmured a sound of pure pleasure and hungrily devoured it, then continued with the rest of the body parts. It knew it was safe, for the meantime.

 But It knew it couldn't continue to possess the body it had. People were beginning to pry; the child's disappearance wouldn't go unnoticed. The woods were small and it would take but an hour to search it through inside out. 

 The mountains. That's were It would go.

 Food was not an obstacle. It had seen a house on top there. It had even seen the young, fresh people trudging towards the building. 

 It grinned, showing the chunks of flesh wedged between its teeth.

A/N: There! That's Chapter 1. I'm really going to develop this. Reviews motivate me to write faster, though. So press that little purple button there, NOT THE ONE IN THE BRACKETS! (whew)There, that one, and make me smile. ^_^.


	2. Revelations

Harry Potter and the Body Snatcher, Chap. 2 

Breakfast at the Burrow had always been a hectic affair and recent events weren't about to spoil Mrs. Weasley's record.

"Oh come on dear, I know you can do better than _that_," she crooned as she dumped two more ladles of porridge into his bowl. "You young people develop quickly and you need the strength." BY now Harry had been supplied with another serving of sausages, eggs and a big glob of some mushy stuff that was supposed to strengthen his bones.

"More bacon for me, mum." Ron said between mouthfuls. "I don't think so young man!" his mother snapped, "Don't think I've not seen that flab on your sides," she shifted her own bulk, "And don't talk with your mouth full!"

Since it was only the three of them present at the table, Ron didn't blush as much as he would've when Harry ducked behind his mound of food and tried unsuccessfully to disguise his snickering as a sudden bout of coughing.

Instead, he shot his mother a 'how do _you_ know what I've got hanging on my sides' look when her back was turned. The only other occupant of the house ambled down the stairs.

"Hi there, miss sunshine." Harry jeered at Ginny, at had become generally known that Ginny was no longer a klutz around Harry, but he dropped his jovial attitude when he saw the state she was in.

"What's wrong, dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked, alarmed, and with reason to be so. Ginny was still in her night robe, she was sullen skinned and her hair was a tangled mass.

She mustered up a smile, "Nothing, mum. Just tired, staying up late to do homework for school." Mrs. Weasley didn't look convinced but she allowed her to take a seat at the table without asking any more questions. Ginny dipped her spoon unenthusiastically into her bowl.

"So, what do you lads have planned for the day?"

"Quidditch practice with Ron," Harry answered automatically.

"Not today mate," sighed Ron and ate sausage from Harry's plate, "I'm staying in to write an explanation to Hermione about Zargof. Haven't thought up a good excuse yet. How does, 'accidentally got hit by a passing bludger sound?"

"Nah. She'll see right through it, how 'bout-"

"Why are you all pretending? Ginny asked suddenly. "What did you say, dear?" "I said, why are you all pretending?" she asked again, the group was quiet. "All of you are going on as if nothing's wrong, as if he isn't out there again." The topic became apparent, Voldemort. There was no hint of the initial cheerful mood.

"Now don't you go talking like that dear," Mrs. Weasley firmly and bustled over to her, her poker ready, "Here, have some baco-" " You don't understand!" Ginny cried, and burst into tears." I came in his way in my first year, he's gonna be coming after me too!"

They all stared at her, not sure of what to do. The tapping at the window brought a much-needed diversion. "Oh look! The papers!" Mrs. Weasley cried in a rather high-pitched voice

"I wonder what-" she froze, and then turned from pale to green and back again. Without warning, she too burst into tears, threw the papers to the ground and rushed up the stairs.

Ginny snatched up the paper, she also turned pale. She showed what it read to a bewildered Harry and Ron.

                      **AZKABAN BROKEN INTO-Convicts and Dementors on the lose.**

"C'mon, just a few more feet!" There's bound to be something up ahead!" Hagrid boomed to Madame Maxime, hoping she'd here him through the shrieking of the blizzard. Her multi-layered coat was weighing her down, she was failing fast and he knew it. She stumbled and crashed into the snow, and was quickly covered by a layer of the white stuff.

Hagrid rushed over to her unconscious side, put her arm around him broad neck and continued to trudge up the mountain with the added weight.

"Jus' a few more min'tes, Olympe," he promised her, "Jus' a few more min'tes and I'll get yer somewhere where it's warm."

But he knew he also was tiring, they couldn't go on for much longer. What could've possessed him t think they'd ever make it to the giants?

"Jush a few more – a few more – minsh, that's all…he gasped to assure himself. Then he saw the cave mouth. He sped towards it.

In his haste, he stumbled over a rock protruding from the snow-covered earth and fell to the ground, and didn't get up.

A moment later a giantess poked her head out of her huge cave. She was surprised to see two giants at he doorstep. No, they couldn't be giants; they were a bit too small…

"What is it, Fridwulfa?" boomed an irritated voice from within the cave. It then occurred to her what they were as she dragged them into shelter. Half-giants. The offspring of a normal sized human being and a giant, like what her first child, Hagrid, had turned out to be**…**

A/N: There, all done! I'll try as much as possible to keep this medium length, thanks for reading! Don't forget to review!


	3. It's begun...

Disclaimer: All characters and places mentioned except Charles and Zargot belong to the inspirational J. K. Rowling.

**Harry Potter and the Body Snatcher, Chapter 3;**

"I want to thank you all once again for honouring my invitation," Dumbledore announced to the solemn gathering, "I'm sorry we couldn't have met at a more…convenient venue,"

A snort was heard, but at among the tightly wedged crowd in the small living room of the Burrow, its source could not be identified. 

"But secrecy must be ensured, and besides, it is not wise for certain members of our group to be spotted in public." All eyes fell on Harry Potter.

Cornelius Fudge cleared his throat loudly, a few dirty looks came his way; he was the only one apart from Dumbledore sitting comfortably in his own chair.

"Really Dumbledore, I don't see the need for all the 'secrecy'. What _I_ want to know is why the entire ministry workforce is present at this-" he paused and casually glanced at the cobwebs, "-humble abode."

"A suitable question. I think it is about time that certain matters must be addressed." Fudge's face immediately hardened, "Albus, for the last time, the Dark Lord has _not risen!_" The atmosphere was suddenly very tense.

Dumbledore let out a long sigh, but Fudge continued, "The testimonies of a deranged convict, incompetent teachers, misguided minors and a series of unfortunate events cannot and will not lead me to believe other than the obvious."

"I have said it once and I will say it again; you are blinded by your love of office," Fudge flushed red, " And since you will do nothing to protect us, I have taken it upon myself."

The gathering had evidently divided, one group squashed around Fudge; they looked, confused and desperate, desperate to believe that the dark days were not upon them once again.

He other group crowded around Dumbledore, they were angry, angry that they were once again heading straight into the arms of the evil one.

"I will pretend I didn't hear that," whispered Fudge, breathing heavily, " I _would_ however, like to know what resources you are squandering on this futile mission."

"I can't, of course, disclose certain things-"

"I'M THE MINISTER OF MAGIC, DAMMIT!"

"-But what I _can_ say is that a hand of friendship is being offered to the giants."

Fudge took deep long breaths, as if to steady himself.

"So you embarked on this venture even though you were under strict orders not to do so, and put lives in danger in the process."

"I have received no official notification restricting me from approaching the giants," smiled Dumbledore.

"I can see this is going to be a futile debate, " sighed Fudge, "Let's put it to vote."

"That's an excellent proposal, all those in favour of protecting life from this evil, please say I."

There was a moment's hesitation, then almost the whole room muttered, "I."

Fudge glared around, as if accusing them all of treachery.

"I cannot take any more of this!" he burst. He snatched his lime-green bowler hat, a few people also gathered their belongings and fled before him.

"Just let it be recorded in history that I took no part in this scheme to disrupt the peace of our society!"

"I can assure you that you'll regret saying that."

"And as for you!" he spat at the people huddled around the headmaster, "You can forget about coming to the headquarters, I'm sure there are more competent people."

There was a barrage of cursing. Fudge looked pleased with himself, "Already regretting, aren't you?" He glared around the room again.

"You shall receive your months salary in a days time." He announced, and then marched out.

Dumbledore sighed once again, as people begun congratulating each other for finally seeing sense and giving general encouragement.

"It's begun…"

Hermione entwined her fingers nervously as Charles finished bandaging Zargot's arm.

"Iz he going to be able to fly again?" asked Krum, "Yes, sir. Just after a few days rest." He carried the unconscious owl away.

"Zo! (So!)" He exclaimed and stared at Hermione, "Vot was the alibi?"

"Victor, this wasn't intentional."

"Vot?" Krum exploded, jumping up. Hermione had never seen him so angry. "Zargot was obvoizly azolted! Izn't it obvious? Veasley did it because you are here with me."

"Nonsense, Victor!" Hermione laughed, "Ron wouldn't hurt a fly! Okay…maybe a spider… but he is incapable of doing such a thing. Besides, there isn't even anything going on between us."

Krum suddenly became quite rigid. "I'm tired he said, looking very hurt, "Why? Are you not feeling well?"

"No, just tired."

Krum slouched out of the room, leaving Hemione savouring a cup of mint tea.

_How could she zay that?_ Krum thought to himself as the wind whipped against his face. 

_After all that I've given her, all that I've done for her, why can't she see it?_ He deftly winded his way through the forest he was flying though.

The mansion came within sight and he steered his broom through his open bedroom window. He decided to rest after a quick shower.

He thought as he lay on the bed his hands tucked under his head. Why couldn't Hermione figure it out? Did he have to spell it out for her? The thoughts continued whizzing through his head as sleep overtook him. At that moment, something resembling a shadow crept towards him.

Hermione took a note from her book when Krum walked through the door. He looked like he had been to hell and back.

"Victor!" she gasped, "What happened to you? Did you get into a fight or something?"

He casually brushed her hands away from him.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" she asked, Krum suddenly smiled.

"Yes!" he whispered, grabbing her by the arm, "By tasting good."

Hermione screamed and tried to tear away from his painful grasp. "Victor! What's wrong with you?" she cried.

Krum ambled towards her, licking his mouth hungrily. He smashed her face into a wall, Hermione felt the warm blood trickle out. Krum slashed at her repeatedly, causing bloody wounds to appear.

In blind fear, Hermione reached for a vase and crashed it into his face. That stopped him for a few moments. She took the opportunity to run out of the room.

She reached her own room and spotted the fireplace. A jar of floo powder stood on the mantelpiece. She through the powder into the flames and practically fell into them. Hermione thought of a place where she could be safe, _anywhere_ away from _him_. "The Burrow." She whispered as Krum broke the door down and lunged towards her.

A/N: Well, what do you think? I found it a bit hard to portray her horror and dilemma. Tell me your views when you review.


	4. Resurrection

Disclaimer: All characters mentioned except 'It' are the property of J. K. Rowling.

A/N: Thanks to all me reviewer's, especially Madelaine, who have committed themselves to this story.

**Harry Potter and The Body Snatcher; Chapter 4:**

                                           **SHOCKING!**

        **BULGARIAN SEEKER TURNS CANNIBAL, GOES ON RAMPAGE**

The wizarding world was yesterday thrown into mayhem as a rather gruesome story was revealed.

Victor Krum, the famed Bulgarian Seeker, in a strange twist of mind, is alleged to have turned cannibal and lashed out at Hermione Granger, who is a fifth year student of Hogwarts.

An insider tells the bizarre tale; "We were talking around the fire, trying to keep warm at the Burrow, when Granger jumps out of the fireplace, just like that! She manages to whisper Krum's name before collapsing, so Dumbledore rounds up a few people (me included) to check Krum's place out. I can tell you, I won't be forgetting the sight for some time to come."

The 'sight', it is revealed, was a myriad of decapitated body parts strewn around the Krum mansion. Krum's madness had also been extended to the staff. Only one, Charles Bunyon, survived by throwing himself out of a fifth story window, he was later found suffering from hypothermia and broken limbs.

As for Victor Krum, he was discovered relishing a human leg, and was brought under custody after a lengthy struggle, with ministry officials suffering wounds.

The condition Miss Granger was found suggests that she was sexually abused then assaulted by Krum before finally escaping, thus bringing on his rage.

Krum and Mr. Bunyon are at admission at St. Mungos while friends at the Burrow are caring for a still unconscious Miss Granger.

We shall bring you later updates as the story develops.

Ron threw the _Daily Prophets_ newspaper down with disgust. He had always known something like this would happen, no one believed him. Well, what had happened had happened.

He sat on the bed, beside Hermione and brushed a strand of hair from her face.

_The condition Miss Granger was in suggests that_…the thoughts swam through his head.

_I'm going to get you Krum, _he swore to himself, _I'm going to get you; then I'm going to kill you!_ But Hermione had been so sure, so sure that Krum wasn't capable of such an abomination … a new thought surfaced. _God, no!_

Ron felt her stir beneath his hand. She opened her eyes slowly, and they welled with tears when she spotted him. "Oh Ron, Ron…" she sobbed as she grabbed him and hugged him. She didn't look at his face, so she didn't notice how cold and emotionless it was.

"Hermione," started the comforting voice of Albus Dumbledore, "I know you've been through a terrible, _terrible_ experience. But Hermione, we need to know what happened, can you tell us what happened?" She nodded.

"Good, good. Now, please start from the very beginning."

"Well, I remember reading a book when V-V-"

"Call him Krum." Dumbledore said simply. She swallowed and continued, " When Krum entered the room. He was looking terrible, like he had been in a fight or something, anyway, so I asked him if I could do anything for him, then he-he…" She promptly burst into tears.

"There, there. Everything's all right now." Consoled Mrs. Weasley, hugging her tightly, so she cried into her bosom. "What happened next." Probed Ron, his mother shot him a glare but he paid no heed. Hermione sniffed, then continued, "Then he-he turned into this, this _monster_. He started hitting me and- and hurting me! I smashed his head with a vase and managed to get to my room. That's where I used floo powder to get here." She noticed the looks they were giving her.

" Is that all that you have to tell us, Hermione?" enquired Dumbledore, "Yes, that's all." They gave each other uneasy looks.

"What about the rape?" Ron asked coldly. "Ron!" his mother screamed. He just stared at Hermione's horror struck face. "Wh-what are you _talking_ abo-?" "Oh, come off it!"

"You don't have to answer that, 'Mione." Harry said, then grabbed Ron by the arm and led him away. "What do you think you are doing?" hissed Harry, "Trying to get the truth, isn't that what we're supposed to be doing?"

"I don't know what's gotten into you Ron. Hermione's gone through a traumatizing experience, she's not thinking straight and she doesn't deserve any of this. Besides, since when could the Daily prophet be trusted?" Ron looked at him for a moment before answering, "Look, she's obviously hiding something, if she can lie about that what chance is there that anything else she's said is true?" He was aware that the entire room was staring at him.

"As Harry has said," Dumbledore interrupted loudly, "Miss Granger has been through a terrible experience and needs her rest, we shall discuss this matter at a later date." On that note, he ushered everyone out of the room. 

Tears steamed down Hermione's face as she watched Ron's retreating back.

Hagrid felt the boulder slap him across the face again and he finally woke up. He saw that the 'boulder' was actually a hand, a huge one…

The giantess watched in amusement as Hagrid gave a bellow and scampered against the rock cave wall. An angry looking male giant came lumbering into the 'room' from a hole in the wall. "What's all the racket for?" he roared. Hagrid's breath came in strained gasps. "What are you?" he asked rather stupidly, the male giant rolled his giant eyes to the huge cave's top.

"Pixies." He replied sarcastically. "Don't mind Otto," laughed the giantess, "He gets a bit cranky when we get visitors." Madam Maxime chose that moment to regain consciousness; she joined Hagrid against the wall. "Oh please!" exploded Otto and he stomped through the hole he came through.

_I di' it,_ Hagrid suddenly realised, _I found the giants!_ Madam Maxime must've come to the same conclusion because she broke into a wide smile. "Thanks for rescuing us an' all…" Hagrid began sheepishly, the giantess waved her hand dismissively, "No need for thanks, it's what anybody would do."

"Thanks all the sae, um…my friend here is Madame Maxime and I'm Hagrid, can we have your-"

"Your name is what?" the giantess screamed.

"Hagrid." He gave Madame Maxime a have-I-done-something-wrong look.  She shrugged, they watched in amazement as the giantess's eyes welled with tears; "Son?" she rasped.

Dumbledore sighed as he let loose the owl into the rain once again in search of Hagrid, it had been too long, he should've written by now. He went for a last minute check on Hermione.

She was asleep. The throes of puberty he smiled to himself as he thought about a certain redhead. He decided to creep out and let the poor girl have her rest. He wasn't successful. A pale man drenched with sweat or rain or maybe both, crashed through the door waking Hermione up and possibly half of the house. "Dumbledore!" he gasped, "Krum, he's escaped." 

Hermione screamed her head off as the man toppled over his one remaining leg and was quickly surrounded by a pool of blood from the stump of his other one.                                   

A/N: Sorry foe taking so long to post up this chapter, I believe it's my longest yet! Keep checking back for more.


	5. Escape

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

Author's Note's: My sincere thanks to Enialedam and Lavendar Brown for revieving the last chapter. Thanks a lot. Lavender's _Harry Potter and the gift of the Phoenix _is great, try reading it. Now, on with it.

**Harry Potter and the Body Snatcher; Chapter 5:**

****

****

Madam Pomphrey's face wrinkled in disgust as she rinsed the blood off her hands. A one-legged man lay on a bed next to her. By the bed was Albus Dumbledore.

"I can't express my gratitude enough for your swift heed of my call," Dumbledore said, Pomphrey nodded curtly but her red eyes and her shaking hands belied the firm stance she put up.

"Out, Dumbledore, he needs his rest." They walked into the adjoining room. "So," she began, "I think I ought to know what's going on." Dumbledore sighed, "Victor Krum." Pomphrey grew paler and had to clutch at a chair for support, "He escaped from the hospital, killing all there in the process." There was a minute of silence.

"I don't understand this, Albus," she finally whispered, "How can something like this happen!"

"I don't know, Poppy, maybe he was cursed or charmed by some evil force, what I _do_ know is this, there is foul magic at play." There stared into space for a while.

"I'm moving in," Pomphrey declared, "Expect me fully settled in by this afternoon." She made for the door. Halfway through, however, she stopped and turned to look at the headmaster's back.

"Um, Dumbledore?"

"Yes, Poppy?"

"Weren't the Longbottoms…?"

"Yes. They were also admitted at the asylum wing."

He heard the door click shut.

"Draco! Draco!"

His name was repeated over and over again. "I don' wanna goda shchool." Was his sleepy reply, in return he received a sound slap.

He jumped up in the bed, startled, to see the face of Narcicca Malfoy. "Mother, what are you doing here?" he asked in surprise, he checked, "Its three in the morning!" 

He shrank back as she smoothed down his hair, showing emotion was not one of his mother's traits. "Mother," he asked, the word suddenly having more meaning, "What's the matter?"

"Draco," she began, "I have something serious to tell you, something that's going to shock you and break your heart." She stopped, and in the dark, Malfoy heard her sob, he put his arm around her. In the past, Narcicca would have shrugged him off, not now, he realised for the first time how good it felt.

"Draco, your father is a-"

"-Death Eater." He finished for her. She looked shocked, "You know?" He nodded dumbly, wondering what was going to happen next. "That makes it easier. Draco, if you know what your father is, you'll support me in what we're going to do." He stared blankly at her, "We're going away, Draco."

The realisation and the shock of all the things that wee happening at once numbed him, all he could bring himself to say was, "Where are we going to?"

She smiled tearfully at him and smoothed down his blonde hair again, "Somewhere safe, darling. Somewhere safe."

  The ground gave way beneath him and Victor Krum fell into a pool of mud. Despite the many scars and gashing wounds he boar, a wide, maniac grin was plastered on his face. _What a feast!_ He thought with relish. Even now, he could taste the warm red taste of flesh and blood. He ambled into a cave. Rest, he needed rest. The cave was already occupied, however. Victor Krum's eyes bulged with relish as he caught site off a sleeping Charles, Krum's butler. He advanced and was just about to pounce when chaos struck. Pain like he had never felt before tore through his head. His very brain was on fire, he let out a piercing blood curdling shriek. In a little shed somewhere, a bitch cave birth to a pup with five legs.

A/N: There it is. I know the last paragraph is a little too gory; I just wanted to show the extent of the agony. Please leave your thoughts through a review.


	6. Coming together

Disclaimer: All characters except the ones not mentioned in the books are the property of the inspirational J.K. Rowling.

Author's Note: Thanks to all, especially Enialedam and Lavender Brown (thanx for putting a link to my story!) for reviewing this. I know there's someone else, but fanfic.net seems to be down so I can't look up your name, you know who you are, thanx. Also, try reading Lavender Brown's Harry Potter and the gift of the Phoenix; believe it when I say it is an original, something we could sure use around the Harry Potter section. Okay, on with the fic!

**Harry Potter and the Body Snatcher: Chapter 6;**

Krum dug his nails into his scalp as the pain shot through his head, setting his very brain afire. Burning, clawing, tearing into his very care. He released another shriek when he realised what was happening, he was losing control of his host body. "Noooooooooooooooo!" he gave a final scream of pain and rage as he was torn away.

Charles watched with a horrific grin plastered on his face that could not have been mistaken for anything but pure terror. Krum stopped thrashing about and fainted to the ground from exhaustion, he gave a final twitch and moved no more. 

The (former) butler approached the body, its eyes were open. He realised that the eyes no longer held the hungry glaze it had when they stalked him in his nightmares. Charles lifted the body and went deeper into the cave.

Yes, Victor Krum was human again.

"Lucky break!" Harry snarled as Ron continued his victory dance. His best friend stopped just long enough to yell, "Face it Harry, I'm the best!" Harry pouted and marched over to him, "Just because you beat me in quidditch six times in a row doesn't-", "Six_teen_ times, in a row." Ron was gracious enough to correct him.

Harry gave him a dirty look and threw his hands up in submission. After the race, the lush grass was welcomed. Ron plopped down next to him and took a long draw off pumpkin juice, then handed the thermos-goblet to Harry. To torture Harry more, Ron launched into a blow-by-blow account of his victory. Harry wasn't listening. The time was perfect, the opportunity once in a lifetime.

"Ron, we have to talk." Harry said, tentively bringing up the topic. "What about?" Harry braced himself, "Hermione." Ron stiffened and the smirk was wiped off his face. Harry rushed on, " Do you like her?" He watched with some amusement as his friend turned bright red, Ron sat up and looked around uncertainly then fixed his gaze at the Burrow, which was atop the hill. The valley was forest and they practiced the game in a well-hidden glade. "I don't think this is the place for this…"Rom mumbled.

"Hermione left this morning to see her parents and everyone else is someplace or the other. Anyway, back to my point. You didn't answer my question." Ron bit his lower lip, he mumbled ," Why do you want to know?"

"Well, since Cho is out of the picture I thought I might as well take a swing at Hermio-"

"She _not_ a toy that you can 'take a swing at'!" Ron practically spat the words out. "Okay, okay," Harry said, obviously surprised at his best friend's violent reaction, "I was just joking, that's all."

Ron sat up abruptly and started heading for his broom, mumbling, "There're some things that can't be joked about."

"Well, if you like her so much why didn't you say something?" Ron swivelled around to retort, then he froze, his face was a mirror of confusion and fear. "What is it?" Harry asked, following the broom that Ron had his eyes on.

Ron mentally shook himself and turned sheepishly to Harry, "For a moment there I thought I saw the Malfoys."

When his mother had told him that they were going somewhere safe, Draco Malfoy assumed it would be some secluded hotel somewhere, or at least they would've fled to another country, never in his wildest dreams did he imagine _the_ _Burrow!_ Narcicca Malfoy purposefully avoided Draco's eyes as she went through the open window and brought the broom for a landing. He was off in a flash.

"Mother," he began, his voice dangerously barely above a whisper, "Please tell me what we are doing here." "Darling, I'm sorry but-"

"Off all the bloodiest places on the face of the earth, _this_ is where we end up?!" "Draco, I'm sorry, but this is the only place where we can be safe from your father and his kind."

Draco stared at her as if she belonged in a straightjacket. "Do you know whose house this is? The Weasley's! The last people on earth who would want to help us, do you know what they would do to us if they find us here?!" "I can assure you that nothing unpleasant is going to happen to you and your mother as long as I am around." Malfoy turned round to meet the smiling face of Albus Dumbledore.

He laughed when he saw Draco's horrified expression. "Don't worry, Narcicca got in touch to tell me of your arrival." It took Draco a minute to digest the information, finally he said, "So what do you mean by 'our stay here'? After mother has finished talking to you we're out of here." Dumbledore gave him another of his infuriating smiles, "I'm really sorry, honey, but this is the only place where we can be safe. Just try to accept it for now, okay?" Narcicca pleaded with him. 

"You don't actually expect me to _live_ in this rat hole, do you?" his voice reached a cresendo. "It's the only way-" Malfoy didn't hear the rest; he forced his way past Dubledore and fled down the corridor.

Despite its outside appearance the Burrow was not very spacious. The rooms were cramped and there were a lot of entrances and exit, that was how Malfoy found himself lost.

He wandered round, trying to find a way out of the house, the windows were out of the question, a Malfoy was not a common thief. He found himself in the strangest places, once coming upon what was obviously a ladies room, despite the lack of audience, Draco blushed deeply and hurried away.

Eventually he found himself in what he assumed was the kitchen. A fat, stuffed turkey sat on the table, without thinking (due to his hunger), he reached out and tore of a drumstick, after getting over the initial shock of realising how good it tasted, he reached out for more, and more, and more… It during the fifth mouthful that he was interrupted. Harry Potter and Ron Weasley stared, slack jawed at him, "Malfoy!" he spun round, his mouth partly open, cooked meat trailing down his chin, he was sweating and his face was a deep crimson from the effort of trying to chew as quickly as possible, "What are you doing in my house and what are you doing to tonight's dinner?!" 

A/N: Well, sorry for taking so long to post up this chapter. It was due to the problems on fanfic.net and continuous editing of this particular piece. Thanx for bearing with me!


	7. Interesting Situations

Disclaimer: All characters with the exception of Mr. McCammons and Mr. Jackoby are the property of J. K. Rowling.

Author's Note: In the process of writing this story it has become obvious that the main character, Harry Potter, does not appear as often as he is supposed to. This is because I don't really enjoy writing from his point of view, my favourite characters are Ron and Hermione, which is why this story seems to be centered around them.

I am not prepared to change the story, I have already gotten the main events set out in mind, because of this, I feel even though it's a fifth year fic, it does not deserve the title, Harry Potter and The Body Snatcher. The term "Body Snatcher" also sounds a bit corny, so on posting of the next chapter, the fic shall simply be known as "The Harvest of Souls".

I'm informing you of this to prevent any inconvenience on your part. If there's anyone who thinks otherwise, please feel free to leave your comments in a review or by a direct letter.

Another thing, I've been so busy with Hermione and Ron that I've left out some other key characters, so this chapter is supposed to make up for that. So on with it!

The Harvest of Souls; Chapter 7:

The sweat glittered on Neville's bare chest as he took a long swing of his bottle. Twenty miles in ten minutes, not bad. He began to jog up the hill to his home, and blushed slightly as eyes inspected him and gave their approval. He didn't want to admit it, but the summer had been good to him, his torso showed firmer lines where there used to be nothing, his features were more chiseled and his voice had deepened. He ran faster.

The back door of the old Victorian style house was the appointed entrance into the house after his daily run, Granny didn't want sweat slopping all over her rugs. Before he showered, he visited the green house. Convincing Granny to get it had been a war, but fierce determination prevailed, plus good Herbology marks.

"How waa my wittle poopies dowing?" he cooed, "Did you miss me? Huh? Did you miss daddy?" If only his friends could hear him now, he flushed slightly at the thought. "Neville?" He turned around and saw his grandmother, flanked by two men, they looked like ministry officials. "Neville, I'ld like you to meet Mr. McCammmons and Jackoby." The men raised their pointed hats as their names were called.

Martha Longbottoms eyes were red and swollen, She's been crying, he realised with surprise. "Gran? Gran, what's wrong?" "Mr. Longbottom," one of the men begun, "We're hear to express our-" "No." the old lady cut in, "I should be the one to tell him. Thank you for coming." They bowed and disapparated.

Something was very very wrong. "Gran," Neville said, "Please tell me what's happened." The old lady took short breaths trying to study herself, "Neville, it's Frank and Lisa (I'm not sure if Neville's mother's name is actually Lisa, please drop me a review and tell me if it is)." At the mention of his parents, Neville realised the obvious truth, but he battled against it. 

"Why? What about mum and dad?" "Their dead, Neville! Some mad man broke into their room and tore them to pieces!" She hadn't meant for it to come out like that, but she just had to release all the pain and anger she had kept bottled up for so long. Ever since he was old enough to understand what had been done to his parents, Neville had dreaded this day. But somehow, he knew it was inevitable, it had to happen one day.

But still he had always imagined that once he heard the news, he would wail and go around trashing things and all in all give them a fitting going away show, but Neville just stood, and stared. He had done his crying a long time ago. The old lady managed to get a grip on herself, "This is what's left of them." She shakingly lifted up a miniature metal box containing the ashes of Frank and Elizabeth Longbottom, trying-and failing to maintain the cool-never flinching-tough as nails attitude Martha Longbottom was known to have, without warning she hurled the box at the glass shielding the enclosure, it gave way. "Damn you Frank! Damn you!" she screamed, and ran out of the greenhouse.

The glass cracked into even tinnier pieces as he made his way over to where the box had landed. The setting sun lined his grim face and made his impressive features stand out even more. His parents had met their end before their lives had even began. They had been destroyed for the sake of good. Neville sat on the grass, raised his knees to his chin and wrapped his arms around them, rocking back and forth.

Voldemort was going to pay.

Madame Maxime and Hagrid continued to stare at the giantess Fridwulfa. "Son?" she rasped again. "Beg your pardon?" was all Hagrid could get out.

"AWWW!" bellowed Fridwulfa and sailed clear across the room to grab Hagrid in a death-grip hug, "AWWW HAGRID! I'VE WAITED SO _SO_ LONG FOR THIS DAY!" The half-giant remained silent, partly because of the shock(hey, it's not everyday a full grown giant claims you as her long lost son) and also because he was gradually getting the life crushed out of him. 

"I…can'd….. _breeeeeeed_!" "Oh, sorry about that." She dropped Hagrid and Madame Maxime rushed to his side. Twenty minutes later, Hagrid could breathe normally enough and his face had stopped turning different shades of red and purple.

He sat across the cave floor and stared at Friwulfa, who looked back with wet pouting lips and eyes fogged with delight. "Well, won't you come and give mommy a hug?" Hagrid winced at his aching sides, "No thanks." A long period of uneasy silence prevailed for some time, "So," Hagrid begun, "Yer me long lost mum." "Oh yes, sugar plum! And mommy's gonna hold you and love you and you're gonna love me back and-" 

"Love you?" His voice was surprisingly sharp, "I hate you!" Fridwulfa blinked in surprise, "But-" "But nothin'! Yer left Pa and I to fend for ourselves, yer left us and yer didn't even bother to write, or call. Yer waited for me to come all the way up here, and yer actually expect me to _feel_ anything for yer? Well yer've got another thing comin'!"

Hagrid jumped up and barreled past his mother into the hole leading deeper into the cave. "Darling come back!" she screamed and went after him, leaving Madame Maxime to ask herself what had just happened.

"Master," a death-eater bowed low before Voldemort, we got something in one of the traps, should I bring it in?" The Dark Lord nodded and a large glass sphere was carried into his chamber. The death-eaters set it on a pedestal in front of Voldemort. Inside the sphere a dark shade writhed in rage. It pushed against its glass prison and shrieked with fury when It was assaulted by rays of scalding light.

"Please don't bother," Voldemort grinned in amusement, "You know as well as I do that you can't get out." The creature snarled at him, but became relatively less active. "How did I get hear? Why am I hear?" It's voice was hoarse and throaty, like it hadn't spoken for quite some time. "I instructed my followers to set detectors in prime locations, detectors that would alert me of any intruders with enough magic to cause any…disturbances…for me." 

He sat for a moment and looked at the creature, this was no shade, shades couldn't communicate with such ease, it was just too painful. "Who, or what are you and what are you capable of?" Surprisingly, the creature grinned, or at least he thought he saw the shapeless black mass grin, "Release me in your dungeon, I can tell you are not exactly the most law abiding person. Release me into the mass of the sick and the useless, _then_ I can show you." Voldemort thought for a whole and nodded to one of his death-eaters.

An hour later…

The "shade" was now floating lazily in its enclosure, radiating pure bliss and content. In assorted corners, death-eaters were depositing the contents of their stomachs. Voldemort stared at the crystal ball detachedly, a plan forming, "Tell me," he finally whispered, "How would you like to stay around for a while?" 

The darkness grinned.

A/N: I want to thank all my readers for tolerating me to this time, I want to assure you that this is where the story really takes off, so in about a chapter or two you can expect some real action. My arms are stiff from typing this chapter, so please make it worthwhile by dropping a review? Please? Thanks!


	8. Victor's Dilemma

**Disclaimer:** You know the drill.

**Author's Note:** First of all, I want you to know that I have now decided against changing the title of this fic. Secondly, I would like to thank my main reviewer Enialedam, who has been a constant source of inspiration. Third and finally, I have come to the conclusion that Author's Note's are now being overdone and so I shall try to write them as least as possible, they shall be replaced by rants, like the one at the end of the story. So, with that out of the way, on to chapter eight.

**Harry Potter and the Body Snatcher; Chapter 8:**

There were very few things that truly terrified Draco Malfoy, and Mrs. Weasley was now definitely one of them.

She squinted at them through small bloodshot eyes. One. By. One. "First of all," she began in a whisper, "I want to know what _they_ are doing here." Narcissa shot Dumbledore a pleading look. "Secondly, I want to know who exactly is going to clean up his mess." Madam Pomfrey shuffled closer to make the huge puddle on the kitchen floor look smaller, "And lastly, WHAT IN MERLIN'S NAME SHALL WE HAVE FOR SUPPER?"

"Now honeypie, mind your blood pressure now –"

"AND YOU SHUT YER TRAP!"

MR. Weasley made a strangled sound and tried to make himself invisible in the overstuffed armchair. "Now, Molly, you really must settle down," said Dumbledore "Mister and Misses Malfoy's presence here could not be helped as it is of utmost importance to our cause." That got a loud reaction, "And concerning the mess and dinner, I'm sure the Hogwarts house-elves would be delighted to help in any way they can."

He turned to Draco, who was turning a troubling shade of green. "I assume you add certain foreign elements to your cooking, Molly?"  

"Yes. The enchantment is supposed to give anyone who touches the meal before a predetermined time …gas…problems…" Even Narcissa had trouble keeping her face straight.

"You don't look so well dear," Mrs. Weasley informed Draco, he was extremely sweaty and pale and was swaying from side to side, "Ron, please take him up and help him wash up."

Ron blinked, "Excuse me?" "You heard me, and I don't want any fussing. I've got to get ready for the house-elves. Harry, Ginny, Hermione, please lend me a hand. Open mouthed, the three left with Molly. Dumbledore and the others also had very convenient appointments elsewhere.

"Look, Weasley, I can take care of myself, just show me to the bathroom. Really, its alright, Weasley? Are you all right? Weasley?"

Cold.

So cold.

Victor Krum sat up. Bad idea. He rushed to a corner in time to heave. He didn't feel good. Not at all. It took him a considerable amount of time, but he gradually became aware of his surroundings.

A cave. He was sitting on a bed of dried grass and leaves. Naked. Victor Krum was sitting on a bed of leaves in a cold damp place - stark naked. Blind fear rushed through him. How did he get here? Where was "here"?

"Hello?" he whispered in the darkness, afraid of what might reply. Krum stood up on shaky legs and felt his way across the wall. A curving edge. He turned the corner- and bumped into- "Charles?" Relief flooded him and he hugged the elder man warmly. When he didn't receive any emotional response in return, Krum stepped back and gasped.

The man seemed to have aged thirty-years-at least. The once cheerful chubby man had somehow become the stick thin, gaunt and half dead creature he saw before him overnight. In Charles' hands were Krum's clothes. He took them cautiously and put them on. 

"Um, Charles?" Krum begun, "Vot are vee doing here?" The butler looked at him with soulless eyes, evidently surprised, "You don't remember?" Krum shook his head slowly. I think you better sit down, sir." 

Fifteen minutes later Krum jumped up in a fury, "You've obviously gone mad, man!" he screamed, "If I did vot you accuse me of, vy can't I remember?" The butler looked at him sadly, "Exactly. What _do_ you remember?" "I…"

Charle's was right, he couldn't remember much of anything. "Oh no…Hermione…" "Come," Charles said and starting walking away, "I've been spotted, Ministry officials will be here soon." Krum walked behind him, in a dreamlike manner and an expression of horror fixed on his face.


End file.
